


Take Me, I'm Your Plaything Now

by RushingHeadlong



Series: Queen in Corsets [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Corsetry, Dehumanization, Dollification, Dom/sub, Encasement Kink, Feminization, Latex, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, corset kink, dom!bottom!john, sub!top!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: Sometimes, it's not enough for Brian to just be taken out of his head during sex.Sometimes, he doesn't want to be a person at all.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Queen in Corsets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Take Me, I'm Your Plaything Now

**Author's Note:**

> Considering that John once listed his likes as including, “shiny rubber vests, tight wellingtons, and raincoats” I’m really surprised that no one seems to want to write him having a massive latex/rubber kink so I guess I’m just going to have to fill that niche myself. 
> 
> (The fact that this also gives me an excuse to write more of Brian having a bit of an encasement kink is really just icing on the cake.)
> 
>  **Additional Warnings:** This fic features consensual sexual dehumanization and objectification, including use of “it” pronouns. There’s some explanation as to the why of these kinks and some mentions of the preparations, but the bulk of the fic is focused on the scene itself and the story ends before aftercare takes place. However, there’s no humiliation or degradation in this story, and there is genuine care and love at the heart of what John is doing here.

No matter how many times they do this, Brian still needs help getting into his latex.

It’s his own fault, really. He refuses to lube up the pieces and instead powders the inside so they cling a little bit tighter to his body - an unsurprising preference, given where his own kinky interests lie - but it does mean that he needs an extra set of hands to make sure that he doesn’t damage the latex as he pulls it on. He could probably manage most of the other accessories himself, but he likes having John double-check that all his hair is tucked into the hood and he can’t exactly lock his own hands into the balled mitts...

So every time, John ends up helping him get ready - and so every time, John ends up seeing the final result before he leaves the bedroom to make Brian wait for him.

Because the waiting is just as important as the physical preparations, maybe even moreso. If John _just_ wanted to play around with latex they could do that with fewer pieces of gear, and if Brian _just_ wanted to submit then John could simply order him down to his knees with no need for any accoutrements at all. Except the latex is only a means to an end and Brian doesn’t _just_ want to submit at all.

On days like this, it’s not just enough for Brian to hand the reins over to someone else. When he gets into this headspace, when the weight on his shoulders is heavy enough to completely break him down and he can’t get his mind to go quiet no matter what he tries, it isn’t enough for Brian to just give up control; he needs to give up something far, _far_ more important than that.

He needs to not think, not even about following John’s orders, because it’s a thin line for him sometimes between obeying a command and overthinking his submission. He needs to not stress about his performance in bed or worry about coming too soon, or not coming at all when he’s wound too tight to even manage that. He needs to be treated like an object, something that John can just use however he pleases, without any need for Brian to wonder if he’s being good enough for his boyfriend.

So even though John is _dying_ to get his hands on Brian the moment that the last piece of latex is in place, he leaves the bedroom and waits. He waits, because you don’t pay attention to a _thing_ before you need to use it - and when they do this that’s all that Brian is: not a person, not John’s boyfriend, but just a rubber toy, a lifeless doll for John to play with however he wants.

John takes his sweet time getting himself ready, savoring the feeling of slick latex gliding over his skin (because John doesn’t mind the mess that the lube makes, if it means that he can at least manage to dress himself). The objectification is what Brian needs but the latex is what John _loves_ , the sound and smell and look of it all, the shine of freshly-polished black rubber under the low lights, the way it manages to send John’s arousal skyrocketing even as it dulls almost all sensations against his body.

Unlike with Brian’s kink, though, he doesn’t have an explanation for why this gets his blood racing. It just always has, and John is simply grateful that he’s found a partner who’s so willing to indulge him with it.

But by the time John finally gets sick of waiting and returns to the bedroom, he doesn’t have a partner waiting for him. Brian has disappeared underneath the layers of latex and John’s doll is lying motionless on the bed instead.

John runs one hand up the doll’s body as he walks along the bed. His gloves catch on the rubber of the tightly-cinched corset and the noise of the latex sticking together is loud in the otherwise quiet room. He keeps moving his hand up to palm and squeeze one of the fake breasts, sitting high on his doll’s chest. He loves how over-inflated they are and how, combined with the corset, they make its proportions seem exaggerated and ridiculous.

John climbs onto the bed and straddles the waist of his doll. He grinds down against the corset and groans lowly at the feeling of his lube-slick latex bodysuit pushing over his cock. It’s a muted sort of pleasure, almost frustratingly teasing, but John loves that. He keeps rolling his hips against his doll, letting that pleasure build slowly, as he keeps rubbing over its shoulders and breasts just to hear the sticky noise of latex sliding against latex.

Eventually John moves his hand up and traces his fingers around the rim of the wide ‘o’ of the doll’s mouth. The bright pink built-in condom is the only part of it that isn’t covered with black rubber (besides the subtle glimpse of Brian’s nostrils through the air holes in the hood, that is) and it gives John a tight little hole to fuck, if that’s what he wants.

For now, though, he settles for just pushing his fingers into its mouth, stroking over its tongue and the inside of its cheeks through the layers of latex as it stays still and silent beneath him. When John pushes his fingers in a little deeper the doll gags and instinctively tries to move away, before it remembers its place and settle down again.

Dolls aren’t supposed to move or talk, after all, because it’s not like it’s a _person_. It’s just something pretty for John to play with, a toy for him to use to get himself off - but that doesn’t stop John from flushing hot inside his own bodysuit when he twists his fingers deep in the doll’s throat again and it doesn’t flinch at all.

“No one could possibly have a more perfect doll than I do,” he murmurs, as if he’s only talking to himself.

He pulls his fingers out of the doll’s mouth and pushes his hand up along the smooth rubber of its head, and the resounding squeak of his gloves moving against the surface goes straight to John’s cock. He grinds down against the doll again and adds, “Or a _prettier_ little dolly either.”

The doll, obviously, doesn’t answer - but John is certain that Brian heard him, and that’s all that matters.

John keeps rolling his hips in slow, lazy circles as he shoves his doll’s head down against the pillow. He leans down and licks around the open mouth, bites at the rolled rim and pushes his tongue inside. The taste of the clean latex makes him groan as he sloppily makes out with the unresponsive doll and he can feel his cock throbbing where it’s still trapped inside his own latex.

He licks a broad stripe up the side of his doll’s face, just to see the shine of his spit against the rubber, and kisses and bites his way down its neck. He noses along the seam between its bodysuit and hood, sucks against where the pulse-point would be if there was warm skin beneath his lips instead of cool latex, and finally drops his head down to lick over the curve of its rubber breasts. He takes one nipple between his teeth and pinches the other between his fingers and he loves that he doesn’t have to worry about being too rough, because his doll can’t feel anything here anyway.

John could get off just like this, grinding and mouthing at his doll until he comes without ever having pulled his cock out at all. He’s done that before, and he’s a little tempted to do it again today, but he came in here with other plans in mind so he forces himself to climb off his doll before he gets too carried away.

One of the doll’s mitted hands moves slightly on the mattress when John gets up off the bed. John glances at it but doesn’t react to the movement, just waits to see if it will do anything else. If Brian needs to end the scene he has a safe signal, but he doesn’t use it here and the doll quickly goes still again.

So John takes his sweet time grabbing the lube and unzipping the lower portion of his bodysuit, finally freeing his cock and exposing his ass. He takes a moment to tease at the head of his cock, groaning as he rubs along his glans and swipes his fingers through the precome beading at his slit. John’s glove is just dry enough that when he gives his cock a single long stroke it’s almost uncomfortable, but the feeling of latex rubbing against his length still sends of frisson of pleasure racing up his spine.

The doll doesn’t react at all to John’s moaning, and there’s something dark and filthy in its absolute stillness. John can’t entirely forget that underneath all that latex his doll is actually Brian, and there’s a part of him that’s always checking for any sign of distress in his boyfriend. But in moments like this, when John is being loud and unreserved and his doll doesn't so much as twitch, it's hard to look down at the bed and see anything other than a toy lying there for John to use however he pleases.

And John _absolutely_ intends to take his fill.

He climbs back onto the bed and open the zipper over the doll’s groin. Its cock and balls are covered in a black latex sheath, one thick enough that as John pulls it free it really does feel more like a rubber dildo than anything else, heavy and solid in John’s hand. It makes John almost _desperate_ to get it inside himself and he doesn’t waste any time in straddling his doll again.

He quickly pours some lube into one hand and braces himself against his doll’s chest with his other as he reaches back to rub one finger around the rim of his hole. The smooth latex of his glove makes it all too easy to slip first one finger inside, and then a second not long after. The stretch feels _so_ good, and John moans loudly as he scissors his fingers and fucks himself open on them.

John adds more lube before pushing a third finger inside himself. He pants and groans, leaning forward even further and canting his hips up so he can shove his fingers in just that little bit deeper.

“Fuck,” he moans. He ducks his head and mouths along the curve of one of the doll’s rubber breasts as he twists his fingers and crooks them up to rub over his prostate. “Oh, _fuck_.”

He can’t wait any longer. He pulls his fingers out, groaning at the quiet _squelch_ that the lube-slick rubber makes, and he quickly slicks up his doll’s cock and positions it against his entrance. John sinks down on it slowly, letting just the head push past his rim at first and rocking back and forth on it slightly as he adjusts to the stretch.

Beneath him his doll doesn’t move, doesn’t buck up into him, doesn’t grab his hips and help steady him as John eventually takes its entire length inside him - not that it could do that anyway, not with its hands reduced to tight fists of rubber by the mitts. Its breathing is a bit more ragged as John squeezes around its cock, but the sound is nearly drowned out by John’s low moan and it’s easy to ignore the almost imperceptible noises from his doll as John starts to fuck himself on its cock.

It fills him up _so_ well, so fully and perfectly. With every move that John makes the latex of his bodysuit squeaks against the rubber of his doll, and the noise only heightens John's arousal. John grips its waist tightly and digs his fingers into its corset as he picks up his pace, riding his doll’s cock faster and rougher, feeling heat start to pool in his belly - but he can’t come just from being fucked, and John eventually grabs his cock and starts to jack himself off as well.

Once he starts touching himself he knows he’s not going to last long. He can’t, not with the feeling of his rubber-gloved hand sliding along his length, and the head of his doll’s cock hitting his prostate every time John sinks back down onto it, and the scent and sound and feeling of the latex surrounding him and overwhelming his senses. John grinds down on the hard rubber length inside him, thumbs over the head of his cock one last time, and then he’s coming, spilling over his glove and across the shiny black latex of his doll with a loud groan.

The doll’s chest is heaving as John comes down from his orgasm, though its cock is still hard inside John and he knows that it didn’t come - because his doll is just a toy, and toys don’t need to come at all.

John stays where he is, grinding gently against that hard length and moaning brokenly at the sparks of stimulation against his over-sensitive prostate. He drags his hand through the mess of his come and smears it over his doll, rubber the come into its corset and up over its breasts, and even gathering some on his fingers to push into its pink rubber mouth. He wipes his hand off against its face, and pretends that he can’t hear how hard it's breathing as he finally climbs off its cock.

And then, with an absentminded pat on its thigh, John stumbles out of the room to clean himself up, leaving the doll lying covered in his come on the bed.

Maybe later John will pop back in for a round two. He could fuck his doll’s face, fill its mouth with a fresh load of come and leave it dripping out of the rubber hole. Maybe he’ll strip out of his latex bodysuit and just rub himself off between his doll’s inflatable breasts or between its thighs, or maybe he’ll take advantage of having already prepped himself to ride its cock a second time.

Or maybe there won’t be a round two, and after leaving his doll to stew in its isolation for a little while longer John will return and pull off its hood and gently kiss Brian to coax him back to the land of the living.

John can do whatever he wants, after all. That’s the fun of having a rubber doll to play with - and as long as Brian stays encased in his latex, that's exactly how he wants John to treat him.


End file.
